


In a Dream

by NilesWrites



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Best Friends, Canon Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Post-Canon, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesWrites/pseuds/NilesWrites
Summary: **Spoilers for end of Merlin season 5**Arthur and Merlin see each other after a long time....
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	In a Dream

Merlin sat on the hill in the forest facing Camelot. The castle looked worn and grave under the bright afternoon sun. A few clouds floated through the sky, but mostly the day was clear. A breeze whistled through the branches above him and he sighed along with it. He didn’t know why he was here or when he’d gotten here. He wasn’t even quite sure what he had been doing before he’d ended up here. But, it didn’t really matter. The day was bright and calm and he had no responsibilities. He could stay here all day if he liked. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a day off. Why Arthur was giving him a day off he couldn’t recall. Arthur….  
Where was Arthur? Usually Arthur wouldn’t let Merlin rest all day like this, he always needed him for something. There was a nagging at the back of his mind that something bad had happened. That for some reason Arthur wasn’t coming back. But, Merlin shook the thought from his head. He picked up a stick from the ground and started drawing shapes into the loose dirt. He basked in the sunlight filtering through the sparse leaves above. And suddenly he was aware that he was waiting for something. Not sure of what, he decided to keep on waiting.  
Hours may have passed, or perhaps only minutes. It felt like an eternity and yet, also only a few moments. The sky remained unchanged, yet for some reason it felt as much of an indicator of time as the color of his shirt.  
The sound of footsteps easing through the undergrowth pulled Merlin out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see the familiar face of his friend Arthur. His golden hair glowed and his blue eyes glistened under the steady sunlight. Though Arthur rarely left the castle without armor he wore only a simple red shirt, brown trousers and a belt.  
“Arthur!” Merlin cheered, hopping to his feet. For some reason it felt like it had been a long time since he’d seen him. That him coming here was some sort of reunion.  
“Merlin,” Arthur said with a grin, “It’s been a long time.”  
“Has it?” Merlin cocked his head. He was already forgetting why it had felt so long. Arthur just smiled sympathetically.  
“Let’s sit,” Arthur said. Merlin returned to where he had been sitting before and Arthur joined him. “How have you been?”  
“Good, I think,” Merlin said.  
“Good, good….” Arthur trailed off.  
“Why are we out here again?” Merlin’s was certain now that Arthur had told him to meet him out here.  
“I wasn’t sure I’d find you,” Arthur said, ignoring his question.  
“Why wouldn’t you? You always manage to find me when you need me,” Merlin said.  
“I suppose that’s true,” Arthur said, “at least when you weren’t off at the tavern.” Merlin groaned.  
“You know that-” Arthur cut him off before he could defend himself.  
“I know, I know. I’ve since learned that that wasn’t true. There was a lot I misunderstood about you, Merlin.” Arthur sighed and stared off at the castle in the distance. His eyes looked weary and somber.  
“Arthur?” Merlin prompted.  
“I never saw you for who you truly were until it was too late,” he said.  
“You mean my magic?” Merlin said, guilt rising in his chest. Merlin barely recalled having told Arthur about his magic and now he supposed his king was here to reprimand him for it.  
“I mean I never saw how much you did for me, how many times you’ve saved me. Magic or not.” The guilt eased. “And most importantly, I never saw that all along you were my greatest ally and greatest friend.”  
“Why are you saying this all now?” Merlin asked.  
“Because this may be my only chance to say it,” Arthur said.  
“And let me guess; you’ll deny having ever said it,” Merlin chuckled. Arthur’s face remained serious and drawn.  
“Not this time Merlin.” The smile on Merlin’s face faded, replaced by a furrowed brow. “I’ve made so many mistakes…” Arthur began.  
“We’ve both made our fair share of mistakes,” Merlin said.  
“More than our fair share,” Arthur added, chuckling softly. Merlin laughed along.  
“At least we’ve got each other,” Merlin said. Arthur didn’t look at him, but he wrapped his arm around Merlin’s shoulder and pulled him close. Merlin was taken aback by the intimacy, but didn’t fight it. They sat together for a while, not moving, staring off at the castle they’d grown to know each other in.  
Suddenly it was as if hours had passed and the sky was growing dark with the setting sun. The light of candles shined from the castle windows and guards marched by the flickering lights, readying for the night shift. Merlin looked up at Arthur as if he could give him an explanation for the suddenness of the night. Arthur turned to look at him too and they locked eyes. Arthur’s eyes looked sad and wiser than they’d ever seemed before.  
“I wish I could stay, but I can’t,” Arthur said.  
“Why not?” Merlin asked.  
“We belong in different worlds now,” he said. Whatever that means, Merlin thought.  
“When will I see you again?” Merlin wasn’t sure why he asked that since he saw Arthur everyday as his servant.  
“I don’t know, but we will meet again.” With that Arthur stood up and began to walk away. Merlin jumped up with him and reached out a hand.  
“Wait!” he called. Arthur stopped and turned back to Merlin.  
“Thank you Merlin. And…” Arthur pursed his lips and tears welled up in his eyes, “I love you.”  
“I love you, Arthur.” As Merlin said those words he knew nothing else he’d ever said had been so true. Arthur nodded and then he was gone, vanishing into the darkness between the trees. 

Merlin woke up the next morning in his bed as usual. The sun was just beginning to rise, it’s rays shining through the window to his right. Merlin yawned and pulled himself out of bed. He got dressed quickly and trotted down the steps into the main room. Gaius was at his work table, working on some potion.  
“Good morning,” Merlin said.  
“Good morning, you’re up early,” Gaius commented.  
“What do you mean?” Merlin asked, “I’ve got to go get breakfast before Arthur gets up.”  
“Merlin….” Gaius started, his face twisting in concern. Then it hit him, the ache, the relentless ache that had plagued him every waking moment since that day two months ago. The day that Arthur had died.  
It washed over him all over again as if Arthur were dying anew in his arms. Merlin crumpled to the floor, a sob racking his body. He tried to contain his tears, but they were relentless. He curled into a ball on the floor, vaguely aware of Gaius crouching down next to him. He continued to cry as Gaius wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.  
“I miss him so much,” Merlin managed between sobs.  
“I know, I know,” Gaius said. They stayed like this for a long time until Merlin was able to control his sobs and sit up again.  
“I had a dream about him last night,” Merlin said, sniffling. Gaius just nodded. “It was like he was really there with me.”  
“Maybe he was,” Gaius suggested.  
“I really hope so. He said we’d see each other again some day.”  
“And so you shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was being sad about the end of Merlin so this fic appeared.... I hope you like it and I'm sorry it's so sad. I'm going to write some happier Merlin fics in the future. <3


End file.
